Talk:Just Dance 2017/@comment-27537247-20160829004657
Feedback time: Can't Feel My Face: One of my greatest joys in life is being right. Sure, I may not be the only one who called this and Into You, but I am damn proud that this is here. I didn't expect the "Pillowtalk dancer" to be this song, as I was actually expecting Youth, but this works really well for the song. And those camera movements are by far the best of any routine in the series, including Happy and I Love It. It feels like an interactive music video placed in the I, Robot universe. Groove: '''I have no idea what this song is or who Jack & Jack are, but it is phenominal. The song is really catchy and I'll have to dig for the full song. And the routine really shows how much the team is putting into the game. The visuals are stunning and dynamic, which keeps the routine alive, and I don't know if it's just me, but the coaches seem like they are putting in more fun and energy than most others. This may very well be my Gibberish 2.0 '''Into You: '''I love Ariana Grande. She's the only singer I've ever had a crush on. And this song of her's is among her best and I'm so glad it's in the game like I and others wanted. However, it seems like this is becoming a Party Rock Anthem situation; the routine just doesn't live up to the song. The routine is repetitive and dull, and the visuals and coach, while impressively designed, just don't feel fitting to the song at all (I think they would have fit One Last Time a little better, but oh well). Nevertheless, because it's for my celebrity waifu, I'll try to make this work. '''Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It): To be honest, I never liked this song as much as most other people, but even I knew this was gonna happen at one point or another. My fear was that this was gonna be a copy and paste of the music video, but I'm pleased to see that's not the case. I'm slightly bothered by the contrast of the colorful coach against the antichromatic background (I may have made that word up), but other than that, I think this routine has a lot going for it. The visuals are beautiful and well-fitting for the song, and the moves are very dynamic and unique. Well done, Ubisoft. Te Dominar: *sigh* I'm not opposed to the ethnic diversity Ubisoft wants in Just Dance, but I've never liked the Brazilian selections the series has offered, and it feels like they weren't really trying with this one. At least El Tiki has some interesting and dynamic visuals as well as some fun dance moves to call its own. Te Dominar is really basic in concept and I can't say I'm impressed in the slightest. It's pretty much Junto A Ti without the Disney seal backing it up. But if I have to say something positive, the floor was pretty well designed, and at least it's not worse than I Love Rock N' Roll.